The instant invention relates to a scrub-tool holder for steel wool, and more particularly to such a holder having an elongated handle and a frame support which allows the interior portion of a steel wool pad to be substantially unsupported.
Direct handling of steel wool is both uncomfortable and injurious to the hand, making holders for steel wool a helpful device. Holders for steel wool must have not only flexibility but also the capability of urging the steel wool pad to close contact with the surface to be scrubbed. In U.S. Pat. No. 1,783,775 issued Dec. 2, 1930, there is disclosed a holder for use with a steel wool pad which appears to offer some degree of flexibility. However, as can be seen from the drawings therein, a supporting strap runs substantially through the entire length and width of the opening in the steel wool pad, so that the pad is virtually bisected in cross-sectional area. The bisecting has the effect of causing the steel wool pad to function substantially as only one half of a steel wool pad, with a concomitant loss in flexibility, cushioning and capability of urging the steel pad into closer contact with the surface to be scrubbed.